Kitty's Favor
by Maniac Productions
Summary: Kitty asks Scott to help her with a favor, to bad Scott didn't know how much trouble it would cause.


**MP: Hi, People! This is a little companion piece to my story Hit n' Run. If ya haven't read it, that's fine, ya don't need to read it to understand this story. This is a one-shot and I hope ya enjoy.**

-Telepathy-  
><strong>~New Chapter~<br>**|Computer Talking|

**~Kitty's Favor~**

Scott walked silently through the empty hallway, his X-man training kicking in. _'Nice and Quite Scott, don't get caught.'_ Scott reapeated over and over. Running footsteps signaled someone's approach and Scott prepared to make a hasty getaway. "Scott, yo, Scott!" Evan shouted and Scott shh'd him. "Sorry, man. Hey, did you know Kitty's looking for you?" Scott nodded. "Oh, well, she's in the Rec. room." Scott nodded again and headed to the backdoor. "Wait, the Rec. room's the otherway." Evan shouted.

"I know." Scott shouted back, there was no way he was going to let Kitty find him. Word was that Kitty wanted to bake, but she had to have a senior X-man with her, just in case. According to Rogue, who Kitty tried to recruit earlier, Kitty was looking for him to help her. Scott all but ran, it wouldn't set a good example for the younger ones if he did, to the garage and jumped in his car. Opening the garage door Scott was just about to peal out of there when the person he was trying to avoid ran straught infront of his car. _'Of all the-'_

"Scott? Finally, I've been looking for you forever!" Kitty said and fazed Scott out of his car. "Would you like totally do me a favor?" Kitty asked and gave him puppy dog eyes. Scott sighed, never was he able to resist the puppy dog look.

"Yeah, sure." Scott said and walked inside. "What's up?" Scott asked and Kitty squeled in delight making him wince.

"I need to bake a cake and two dozen cookies." Kitty said dragging Scott through the door to the kitchen, or in Scott's opion, his death.

-Jean?- Scott questioned through their link.

-Yes Scott, are you alright?- Jean asked feeling his fear.

-I want you have to my pictures of us and for Alex to have my visor. He thinks it looks cool.- Scott said and he could feal her confusion. -I'm helping Kitty cook.-

-I'll miss you- Jean said half humorous half serious. Scott closed the link and walked to his doom.

**~15 minutes later~**

Both Scott and Kitty walked out of the kitchen covered head to toe in flour. "Uhm, Opps." Kitty said looking down.

"Yeah, opps." Scott said wiping flour off of his glasses. Kitty sighed and ran off towards the stairs, but stopped when Scott just stayed there.

"Aren't you going to change?" Kitty asked and Scott frowned in confusion. "We've got to get more flour, duh." Kitty said running off and Scott groaned. Scott headed to his room and began to change thinking this day couldn't get any worst.

**~Leaving the supermarket~**

Kitty and Scott walked out of the supermarket and headed to Scott's car, Kitty swinging the plastic bag with the flour in it. "Like who knew flour blew up when heated?" Kitty said.

"Me, Jean, Rogue, Amara, Ororo, Logan-" Scott started, but Kitty cut him off.

"Mr. Logan bakes?" Kitty asked in amazment. "Oh my god! I totally have to 'Mara." Kitty said pulling out her phone and texting Amara.

"No wait-" Scott went to stop her, but it was too late she had already sent the text. _'Let's just hope Logan doesn't find out that Kitty heard that from me.'_ Scott thought. As they were walking back to Scott car, Kitty screamed, swung the bag of flour, and knocked Scott's glasses off of his face.

"Ow! What happened Kitty?" Scott asked getting ready to attack any threat.

"Eek! Spider!" Kitty shouted and Scott groaned. Kitty stomped on the spider. "Eww, spider guts gross Kitty said.

"Hey Kitty, if your done with your freak out could you please hand me my glasses before someone-" ***Crunch*** "steps on them." Scott finshed lifting his foot off of the broken glasses.

"Oh my god, Scott, your glasses." Kitty said looking at the broken glasses. "I'm soo sorry, even though I didn't step on them, but you get it." Kitty said.

"It's fine, Kitty, I have an extar pair in my car." Scott said. "Just lead me over there and I'll get them." Kitty nodded and began walking. "Uh, Kitty, you gonna halp me?" Scott asked when he heard her footsteps.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry." Kitty said grabbing his arm and leading him to the empty spot where they were parked.

"Uh, Scott, your car's not here." Kitty said slightly worried.

"What do you mean it's not here?" Scott asked, hoping, praying he heard wrong.

"Like it's gone. Not where you parked it." Kitty said and Scott sighed. **(He's doing that a LOT in this story.)**

"Great." Scott muttered and checked his pockets for his cell phone to call the institute when he remember he left it in the kitchen. "Well okay, Kitty let me see your phone we'll just call the institute."

"Uh we can't." Kitty said and Scott frowned. "I kinda used the last of my battery texting Amara." Kitty said and Scott nearly yelled out in frustration.

"Okay then, let's just walk." Scott said and Kitty lead him down the sidewalk. After about 15 or 20 minutes of walk Scott turned to Kitty. "Kitty what street are we- whoa!" Scott shouted tripping and falling to the ground.

"Scott!" Kitty shouted and helped him up. "Are you okay?" Kitty asked as Scott dusted himself off.

"Yeah fine." Scott said. "Just warning me plese when somethings infront of me." Scott said and then continued with his original question. "What street are we on?"

"Uhm, Samuels Rd." Kitty said. "I didn't know the front way to the institute from there so I decicded to take the back way." Kitty said. Scott bit back a groan. _'Of all the days for someone to steal my car! Couldn't they have just wait till tomorrow?'_ "Besides it's a nice day and it's nice and warm." Kitty said and Scott couldn't agree more. _'It is a nice day.'_ "Okay we're, like, coming up on the woods behind the institute." Kitty said.

"Okay, just be careful there-" Scott started, but stopped when he slipped down the hill along the path and fell into the lake.

"Scott, are...you okay?" Kitty asked in between giggles. "Here let me help you up." Kitty said pulling Scott out of the lake and helping him up the hill to the path. Finally they had reached the edge of the institute and Scott couldn't be happier. He couldn't wait to shower and get a pair of glasses on.

|Identification Code.| A femal computer voice said, cause both teens to stop.

"Uh, Scott, do something." Kitty said hiding slightly behind Scott.

"Uhm, code 18754." Scott said hoping his Danger room code worked. When the computer said nothing both teens thought it was safe to continue, untill Kitty pushed Scott to the gruond. ***Bizz*** "What the heck was that?" Scott asked.

"Lazers!" Kitty shouted and pulled Scott through the ground. Once on the other side of the lazers Kitty fazed both of them up, but Scott shoe-for some odd and unknown reason- stayed in the ground leaving Scott missing his left shoe. "Duck!" Kitty shouted and fazed herself as Scott jumped to the side, and right into the mud. Scott quickly stood up and Kitty grabbed his arm and pulled him fazing through trees, which somehow scratched him up. Finally Kitty stopped and Scott ran into her. "Like thank god." Kitty said walking up the steps with Scott following her. Before Kitty could knock or ring the doorbell the door opened revealing a very surprised Ororo MunRoe.

"Kitty Scott, my word, what happened?" Ororo asked ushering both of them inside. Kitty looked fine, her hair was a little messed up, but beside that she looked okay. Scott on the other hand looked like he had fought on Logan's level in the danger room. His Shirt and pants were torn, he had several cuts, he was covered in mud and water, and missing his glasses.

"We, uh, went to get flour." Kitty said holding up the bag of destroyed flour for Ororo to see. "But, well things kinda happened." Kitty said not sure how to explain what had just happened.

"Dear, why didn't you just use onw of the bags of flour from the Kitchen. There are eight bags in there." Ororo asked and Scott froze.

"Eight bags?" Scott asked and then promptly passed out.

**~Med lab: Next day.~**

Scott laid in the bed peacfully, waiting to be discharged. "Hey how are you?" Jean asked walking into the room.

"Fine, did Kitty finsh her cookies and cake?" Scott asked and Jean smothered a luagh. "What? SHe isn't waiting for me to help her is she?" Scott asked fearfully.

"No actually, Kitty got the dates mixed up, she wasn't supposed to make the cookies and cake till next week." Jean said and Scott nearly passed out again. "But on the plus side Ororo's helping her make them, so she won't ask you." Jean said and Scott thanked god.

"Good, I don't think I could survive helping Kitty again." Scott said and Jean laughed. "So do you know when Doc. McCoy will let me out?" Scott asked and Jean nodded.

"Today I belive." Jean said and gently kissed him. "I've got to go, I promised I'd help Evan with his homework." Jean said leaving. Scott closed his eyes and laid down, preparing to relax when the door opened. Logan walked in and Scott frowned. _'He doesn't look to happy.'_

"Hey cyke, since when do I bake?" Logan asked and Scott groaned. _'I am so dead.'_ "Why don't we head to the danger room." Logan suggested, but Scott knew it was a demand.

**MP: Awe, poor Scott. Review please and I will be posting new chapters of Hit n' Run soon!**


End file.
